


On the Cosmic Fast Lane

by erenshowersforme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amateur Racer Eren, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren has ear piercings, Eren is a puppy, Eren’s an adrenaline junkie? More likely than you think, Eren’s kinda obsessed, Experienced Racer Reader, F/M, Humiliation kink IM KIDDING, Slow Burn, Street Racing, Unsafe Sex, lotta car sextivities yall already know, love at first sight parody, reader is a huge tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenshowersforme/pseuds/erenshowersforme
Summary: Headstrong, downright adorable, amateur racer Eren Yeager may have bit off more than he can chew. You’re there when he lost his first race, and you’ll be there to embolden him towards his first win. He almost considered your hand within his is enough though, he’s not that kind of person, and it’s captivated you so.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	On the Cosmic Fast Lane

Eren passed a wall mirror, and his shoes dragged on the carpet into a brisky stop. He stepped backwards and stared at his reflection. He attempted to fix his unruly short hair, then gave up with a huff. He grabbed his keys and slammed the door behind him.

He bit into a protein bar while he walked to the student garage, smiling to himself. All those long days and nights throughout the years had paid off, because his dream car beeped as he unlocked it.

It was a blacked out Nissan 240SX. It had a slick green outline at the bottom that stretched around the car, black and green alloy wheels, and green underlights. 

Eren had the luxury of Eldia’s public college life. Their expenses were all taken care of. This included education, dorms, and up to three meals a day. Had he enrolled into a private university, it’d be a different story. This had saved his bank account from taking a huge hit. 

He took a short trip to do small errands before his 11a.m. class. There was a certain amount in ATMS, and Eren didn’t want to be inconsiderate by withdrawing more than he was supposed to. He entered the first bank after climbing some old stone stairs to get there. He was met with a lady behind one of the elevated counters. She wore one of the reddest shades of lipstick he’d seen. 

“I’d like to take out two thousand and five hundred from savings please,” he politely said.

The older lady had small talk with him, she was nice, and then did as he asked. She put the money through a counter then slipped it in an envelope and wished him a good day. He extracted the rest at the second bank not too far away. This bank teller—another older woman—was also kind. He thanked her and wished her a good day as well.

Eren placed the large sum of money in his backpack and inhaled. The whiff of freshly printed cash faintly lingered. “Holy shit..”

Today was the day he was going to race.

* * *

Somehow, despite his mind weighing heavy with plans, he miraculously focused for the remainder of his class. He didn’t feel like settling for the cafeteria food, plus he didn’t need to be frugal anymore.

From the distance he saw someone, you, were taking pictures of his car. He didn’t mind, people did all the time. But this time his chest swelled with pride. It’s not usual for lovely girls to be the photographers. You wore glasses, and you were modestly dressed. Your appearance spoke ‘Girl next door.’

When you noticed him, you smiled, friendly.

“Fine ride! She’s yours?” You asked with mild enthusiasm.

Eren watched your index finger trace the hood. He detected right away—something was off about your tone. Coyness, he thought. But he was too excited to not jump at any opportunity to talk about his baby to anyone who would listen. 

“Yeah she is!” His eyes glittered blue as he spoke. “She’s a Nissan 240SX. This is the first time since she’s completed that I’ve taken her out. I’ve been working on her since forever.”

“Aww, you’re both official now?”

“Heh,” Eren chuckled, “We are.”

“What does Nissan 240SX mean?” You asked innocently, and slightly tilted your head to empathize your interest.

“Nissan’s the car brand-“ Eren began.

You cut in, “Oh of course. Duh! But like you know what I mean- I think. Does it go _vroom_?”

Oh. Cute. He continued, “My car’s good for beginner’s drifting. If you don’t know what drifting is, it’s a driving trick-“ 

Eren paused briefly to gather his thoughts, and turned a nonexistent wheel. “-So that your car spins sideways back and forth the direction you want through the turns. My car also has the best balance in both speed and power—it‘s a really common car, was all I could afford—I don’t care though. I’m proud of her.”

Although it appeared as though the words went in one ear and out your other, you said cryptically, “You should be proud. Then what’s the point, right?”

“...Right,” he repeated, bemused.

You smiled, clutched your textbooks, and turned away with a small wave. “I gotta get to class. See you around!”

“Yeah, see you…” He watched you patter off. He wondered what your name was. He should have asked.

* * *

The night sky was clear of clouds, stars blanketed above.

It didn’t sink in he was going to do this until it was 11p.m. and he was actually there at Stohess with Flotch next to him in the passenger seat. Racing wasn’t like it was back then. Current times meant better technology, and better technology made life easier for law enforcement. Nowadays it was exclusive: People had to know someone who knew someone else. Flotch was that ‘someone’.

The scene unraveled before him; he’d entered a neo-world. Vibrant, flamboyant cars were exhibited. Crowds flocked the vehicles, alluring women strolled by Eren’s car. The community wasn’t necessarily small, but they weren’t huge either. Everyone at least knew of each other—And that’s how Eren stuck out like a sore thumb.

His car reverse glided into an available space, and it felt as though everyone’s eyes were on him. Like hawks, they watched him from the second he parked to when he got out. 

A man about his own height with harsh features and short short black hair approached him. “I.D.?” 

Eren handed his driver’s license to him. Using a machine that was definitely cop grade equipment attached to a screen of a large phone, his picture and information came up. Eren was legit. 

“You from around here?” He stared at Eren coldly.

Eren understood. It was better to be safe when a new guy showed up. He might be an unwanted disturbance, one that could possibly put everyone behind bars.

“Yeah.”

“Here to race?”

“Yeah I am.”

“Alright.” He held out his hand, and Eren handed him his 5k. The minimum betting price to enter.

The man nodded in acknowledgement towards Flotch and left.

“Do you need me to babysit you, or are you going to be alright?” Flotch joked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Go ahead.”

Flotch nodded, mentioned something about drinks, then disappeared off into the crowd.

Different people showed off their cars for different reasons. Eldian trap music blared from a red and blue Subaru WRX STI; this driver was flexing his installed high-end speakers. Another had his purple Jaguar F-T with reflective yellow streaks all decked out, switching into a transformer was probably part of the exhibition too.

Then his eyes caught sight of a bright light blue neo A800 Audi TTRS with purple underlights. Extremely expensive, like every car here. There were people conversing around it—that’s when Eren’s eyes landed on you. An aura of light outlined you. Car lights were behind you, he reasoned.

He took you in, his eyes unintentionally drawn to certain areas because of how you were dressed. You wore the shortest tennis-styled skirt, a knotted top that was too small to cover your bra. In a trace, he watched you laugh at something said, and a familiarity suffused him.

“The fuck are you staring at loser? You lost?” A deep voice barked, then did it register in Eren’s brain that it was the man next to you, addressing him.

This sparked attention onto the new boy. You paused your conversation and took in his appearance as he did to you. Heat crept up the nape of his neck while you gave him a once over. 

Eren glared, “No. I’m not.”

“Where’s your ride?” The loudmouth interrogated, as if he was somebody of importance.

“I’m standing next to it.” Eren kept it cool, his voice calm.

The man lifted himself from the car he was leaning against, and he strode towards Eren’s car to inspect it further. You and another girl followed him. You peeked over his shoulder. The man didn’t bother asking for permission and lifted the hood.

“This your shit?” He asked again.

“Are you fucking deaf? I said this is my car.”

This earned a giggle from you, and Eren blinked, surprised. He ignored the glare he received from the other man. 

You slapped the man’s arm, “I’m sorry he didn’t have any home training. This is Jean and his gorgeous girlfriend, Hitch.” You also introduced yourself. 

“Eren. Eren Yeager.”

“Well, _pretty boy_ , you can say he’s impressed.” You exposed Jean with a smile.

Hitch whistled with her arms around her man’s waist from behind, “I am too.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say that. A fucking loser Nissan ain’t shit.” 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s a hater. This a fine engine, fine ride… Fine driver too,” you said.

He was reminded of something he couldn’t quickly remember, or should he say he heard this before didn’t he? Eren had no idea what to say back. “Um. Thanks. You too.” _LAME_. He internally cursed himself out.

“UM THANKS,” Jean mocked with a stupid tone. “I’m gonna go get ready for the race.” 

You were the one with manners and closed the hood for Eren. “Okay, you guys go ahead. I want to talk to pretty boy longer.”

Jean passed on a judgemental look, and wrapped his arm back at it’s rightful spot on his girl’s shoulders. “Choices.”

You ignored him and turned your attention back onto Eren. Eren’s heart skipped a beat. Your full attention alone was making him nervous, and he hoped it didn’t show. He leaned onto the hood, and you also leaned onto his car next to him. A little too close. Your sides were touching, completely pressed against one another’s. He awkwardly shifted. He kept the hand that was behind you, flat on the hood to prevent any accidental touches. The other laxed on his thigh.

“Who did you come here with?”

“Flotch.” He figured you knew who he was.

You raised your brows in awe. “You must be special if Flotch’s stingy ass invited you.”

You peered up at him with big eyes. “So where you from, pretty boy?”

He won’t get used to this. “Shiganshina.”

“A Shiganshina boy huh? I’m from Mitras.”

“Oh. That’s—cool.”

You pressed a finger to your lips. “Wow, that’s crazy actually.”

“What is?”

“No one here’s a Shiganshina racer. The ones here now are only here to show off their cars.”

This alone added immense pressure onto his shoulders. “Oh. I see.”

“You don’t do this often do you?”

Eren didn’t know what you were referring to. Maybe it was everything. He chuckled and glanced elsewhere for a second. “Not at all.” 

“Aww.” You patted his back, then left your hand there. “That’s okay. You’re fine. Are you thinking of racing?”

“Yeah—I’m going to race—!” An involuntary grin tugged at Eren’s lips. “I still can’t believe I’m finally here. It’s like I've been waiting my whole life for this.” And he did. 

You also grinned. “I would say that it’s nice to see newbie enthusiasm, but no one grows out of that excitement.”

“How can anyone get used to it?”

You answered his rhetorical question anyway. “You don’t.”

There couldn’t be a better answer. No one ever got used to that feeling. He could sit there and describe it—Jumping off a cliff, the way his stomach dropped while hurtling into the waters below, his heart pumping as oxygen struggled to reach his lungs, fighting to reach the surface and he’d realize then, he was _alive_ —yet it would _never_ be the same as experiencing it.

“I’m going to have my first win in my first race.” His blind determination left him unaware of how closer he’d inched towards you. “I’m going to win, and when I do, I’ll take you out.”

Momentarily stunned silent, you finally grinned wider, and laughed a bit out of sheer amazement. “That’s a lot to be riding on, pretty boy. You’re so sure too, huh?”

“I have nothing to lose, and a lot to gain.”

He can’t land on the moon if he didn’'t try to aim for the stars.

You got up, “I like the confidence. Let’s not keep everyone waiting.”

* * *

Eren pulled up in the line up of four other cars, including his. People cheered on, encouraging their respective drivers, and he sat there muscles tense with anxiety.

“Damn, the wheel’s not going anywhere.”

Eren almost flinched, but he forced a laugh. He didn’t notice just how tightly he had been gripping it, his knuckles were white. His eyes flickered between you and the road ahead of him.

“I’m really nervous,” he admitted, heat tinging his cheeks pink.

You leaned inside the window—his heart drummed and his breath was caught in his throat. He nearly choked on nothing when you pressed your lips against the corner of his own, quick and light; just a peck.

You stared into his pretty green eyes. He couldn’t do anything but stare back. You dragged your thumb across his bottom lip, wiping off the leftover candy gloss. 

You nonchalantly straightened yourself. “For good luck, pretty boy.” 

“...Thanks.” How did he not stutter? God knows.

Now his long fingers trembled lightly on the wheel, and he watched you saunter to the middle of the street, untying the knot to your top. The thin fabric slid off your shoulders and you twisted it in your palm, the fabric doubling for a flag. Eren’s eyes never left your face. 

You pointed to the first car. “Are you ready?!”

Eren thickly swallowed and jerked his gear stick.

“Ready?!”

He needed to impress you.

“Ready?”

He had to win.

When you pointed at Eren, he caught how you shamelessly glanced at his lips, and you smirked.

“Ready?!”

He was going to make Shiganshina proud. Eren revived his engine; he was ready.

You glanced around one last time, then threw your hand down along with the shirt. “GO!”

Eren stomped on the accelerator and his breath was taken away. In a green blur, his car bolted from its spot, your shape blurring as he sped past you in a gust of wind. His car shook from it’s powerful engine. Adrenaline surged throughout him, all the way to the tips of his fingers.

He and all the other racers had the map of the race track flow installed into their GPS. Eldia was an old country, because of the architectural structures, racing here was dangerous. Stohess surpassed most districts with the tunnels that were historical landmarks left unfinished centuries ago. The tunnels were pitch dark, narrow, and had hidden, sudden corners that weren’t accurately picked up by the GPS. It had to be approached with experience. Experience that Eren lacked. 

The tunnel entrance was approaching rapidly, and one by one, the speeding cars hightailed entry like bursting through a bubble. Third to enter was Eren. 

He calculated his timing, and didn’t miss his opportunity. Eren pressed on the nitrous button, blue flames exploded from pipes behind. The wind was knocked right out of him as his entire body slammed against his seat from the impact. He quickly increased in momentum and caught up with the racers. He grinned full of teeth and even laughed gleefully when he flew past Jean.

Unfortunately, his victory was short lived.

Eren glanced down. His temperature warning light flipped on and various other warnings flashed across his screen. Shit. Shit! His car could handle the first stage of nitrous, but if he released the second round his car’s airflow would evidently run dry.

But he was already in second place. He was close. So close, so why not risk everything? 

With another opening, he pressed on the second Nitrous button. His speedometer pushed past it’s mark and shook uncontrollably. His car quaked as it exceeded its limits. 

Then, the car ahead of him slowed down. He didn’t question it as he passed them. He should have. Proven a fatal mistake, he twisted his wheel too late at the sharp corner, and his vehicle slammed against the decrepit stone wall. 

Luck was conceptual. It was merely hindsight of past events when the outcome is what one desired and hoped for, he believed. Eren didn’t set foot on the moon, nor was he anywhere close. Combusting into flames, he plummeted. 

And landed in fucking hell.

**Author's Note:**

> omg im crying me 🤝 eren  
> humiliating ourselves  
> if you guys liked this and would like me to continue please lmk i got like the attention span of a squirrel i wanna do like 56327 other stories


End file.
